


BTS' 8th Member

by Racheliskpoptrash



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racheliskpoptrash/pseuds/Racheliskpoptrash
Summary: Song Y/N is an ordinary girl who dreams of sharing her singing with the world. What happens when she gets scouted by a company and becomes an unique member of a popular Idol group?
Kudos: 1





	1. About Song Y/n

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow humans, my name is Rachel and I'm a 16 year old American. Lets just say I'm a little obsessed with BTS and I've read way to many fanfictions. (The cleans ones, you pervs) Any way I have always wanted to write my own BTS 8th member but I've been scared of reactions so I guess I'm going to dive right into it.

Name: Song Y/n

  
Stage Name: Y/n (Or just what ever you want XD)Nationality; Korean-American

  
Height: 173 cm (same height as Jimin)

  
Weight: Around 49Kg/110Lbs

  
Family: Mother(American) and Father (Korean)

  
Languages Spoken: English, Korean and learning Japanese

  
Birthday: July 21, 1997

  
Hobbies: Reading, Singing but mostly rap, writing music, playing videogames and sleeping.

  
Personality: Shy at first but will turn fun and weird when she is comfortable, Has a hard time expressing her feelings

  
**Hey guys, Rachel Here, I know this isn't much but its a start, I tried to make the character not seem to perfect but if there is something you think I'm missing please tell me. Btw I didn't want to go into here position and what not since I want to start the story with her getting into BTS.**   
**Just wanted to let you know if there is anyone reading this the day I put this out that I am planning on updating tomorrow so stay tuned. If ya read this I purple you for giving me a chance!**


	2. The Beginning

**Beep Beep Beep~**

  
I hit my alarm and sighed.

  
"Time for another day in hell." I got up, changed into my uniform and walked down stairs.

  
"Morning mom" I say plastering a fake smile on my face.

  
"Good morning Y/n, here's some toast. Now hurry or you're going to be late. Have a good day sweetie." She says as she hands me a plate of toast.

  
I smiled as I walked out the door. I don't like taking the bus so I walked. The scenery is way too pretty to miss.

  
Now if you didn't already know, I'm not what you call a popular girl. I'm quiet, always thinking instead of paying attention. Because of this I am an easy target. The only way I have been able to cope is songwriting. The feelings of sadness and anger are all put into a book instead of lashing out. Maybe it was better that way.

  
As I made my way towards the entrance and past groups of students, I could hear the snickering and rude comments thrown towards me. As usual I ignored them and went straight to my locker.

  
I was putting my books away when suddenly I was spun around and slammed against the lockers. I winced in pain as I looked up to see the face of boy that was a year older then me.  
"Hey nerd, you're so ugly with those stupid glasses of yours" He smirks. I just stayed silent with my head down. 

  
"Oh what's this?" He questions as he rips my song book out of my hands. 

  
"P-please give it back" I stuttered. I tried to reach for it but he was too tall. He smirked again as he started to tear pages. All I could do was stare, tears welling up in my eyes. He then dropped my book and punched me to the ground and whispers,

  
"You are just a worthless nobody. Never forget that" he sneered as he walked away with his friends. I slowly got up and collected the torn out pages. I didn't have the strength to go to class so I limped to the roof. This was the one place at school that I could escape to. No one else knew about it. 

  
After attempting to fix my song book, I began to write out my depression. Maybe I was just worthless. No one would even care if I was gone. But I knew that wasn't true, my parents loved me. I just wished that I didn't have to wear a mask in front of them. 

  
The rest of the school day I stayed on the roof. I wasn't ready to go home yet so I went to a small café. I knew the owner well. She would always let me play the piano that she had since I didn't have one of my own. This little café was like my second home, it was a place where I could truly express myself. I sat myself in a corner booth and a cute old woman came up to me with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

  
"Rough day I presume" she warmly says as she passes me the drink. I nodded. "Maybe that old piano can take some worry away" she suggested. I nodded again but this time with a smile. I then got up and made my way towards an old looking piano. Sitting down, I decided to sing a song that I recently wrote. My hands began to glide along the piano as a beautiful tune began. But then I started to sing. 

  
"I wake up in a castle  
In a blossoming garden  
Feeling so lonely  
I hung myself in this mess filled with thorns

  
Tell me what do they call you?  
Where are you running off to?  
Oh, could you tell me?  
I found you kept away in this garden

  
And I know your warmth is  
The closest to reality, the flowers that you picked for me  
Reaching for your hand

  
But this is my fate  
Don't smile on me  
Light on me  
No, I can never take another step to you  
Don't have a name to call me by anymore

  
You know that I can't  
Show you me  
Give you me  
The weaknesses that I hide you can never see  
I wear a mask again so I could see you  
But I still want you 

  
From this lonesome garden  
Want to give you a flower  
Reminding me of you  
I'd give you all and take this foolish mask off

  
But I know that I can  
Never give you more than that  
Forever may not be for us  
Hide the ugly now

  
And I'm so afraid  
That in the end, you'll leave again  
I know that it's pathetic, what was I to do?  
I wear a mask again so I could see you

  
I'm crying, my soul  
I'm all alone  
These walls won't hold  
The castle made of sand is falling from within  
I'm taking off the mask to go to and meet you  
And I still want you  
But I still want you  
And I still want you  
And I still want you  
And I still want you"

  
As I finished, tears were streaming down my face. Suddenly clapping rung through the small café. I looked up, startled to see eight men in the back. I didn't notice them before. A older looking man in a suit came up to me. 

  
"That was amazing, did you write that yourself?" He asks. I slowly nodded "Anyway I am the owner of Bighit Entertainment and I would love to personally invite you to auditions tomorrow at ten A.M." he says as he hands me his card.

  
"I would love to!" I yelled as I quickly hugged him and ran to the owner to explain what just happened. The man just chuckled as he made his way back to the seven young men. 

  
**??? Pov:**

  
Bang PD, my band mates and I were walking and we came across a small café. It looked deserted enough so we all stepped inside. Just as we were sitting down, I saw a beautiful girl walking towards a old piano. As she started to play I couldn't help but stare at her. She then started to sing . I was immediately mesmerized by the emotion that she put out. I could see tears starting to fall from her beautiful face. Seeing her cry pained my heart. I couldn't help but want to be able to hold and protect her. I snapped out of my trance as she finished. I wasn't surprised when I saw PD nim get up to go talk to her since she is really talented. All of the sudden one of my band mates shoved me a little. 

  
"It looks like someone's got a girlfriend" he taunted. The others laughed. 

  
"Shut up" I say as I turn my attention back to the girl. I really hope that she will come to auditions tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it my first official chapter! I'm already having fun writing this and I hope who ever is reading this likes it so far. Either way please comment on how you liked it or with tips for the future. See ya next time!!!!!


	3. The Audition

**The next morning~**

  
I was so excited that for once I woke up before my alarm. I hastily got dressed and sprinted downstairs to see my mom surprised.

  
"What's gotten you so excited?" She asked. 

  
"I have an audition at BigHit!" I yelled as I danced around.

  
"That's amazing honey, good luck" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

  
"Bye mom, love you!" I yelled as I sprinted out the door.

  
When I arrived at the entertainment I was surprised to see how many people were here. As I walked up to the main desk I could feel the cold stares of other girls. It honestly was a little creepy since most of them had way to much make up on along with revealing clothing. (I'll just let you imagine that.) When I got to the secretary I smiled.

  
"Hello, my name is Song Y/n and I got scouted yesterday for auditions." The secretary just looked at me and warmly said,  
"Ah yes you must be the lovely girl PD nim was talking about yesterday. Please follow me."   
  
I nodded and followed her into a room that had a row of people with clipboards. I also noticed a group of guys at the back. I could tell they were the guys from yesterday but there was something about them. I have seen them somewhere else before but I couldn't put my finger on it. 

  
"Hello, please tell us about yourself." PD nim said. I toke a quick breath before I started.

  
"Hello my name is Song Y/n, I'm 18 years old and was born here in Seoul. I love to read, play the piano, along with writing and composing music." I spoke with confidence. 

  
_**Jungkook's Pov** _

  
"Can this day get anymore boring?" I thought as we saw yet another horrible audition. At this rate we are going to be here forever. I was starting to fall asleep when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

  
"Hello my name is Song Y/n, I'm 18 years old and was born here in Seoul. I love to read, play the piano, along with writing and composing music." the feminine voice said. My eyes immediately shot open. Its her. She is actually here. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since last night.

  
"Hey Jungkook, your girlfriend is here." Taehyung whispers.

  
"Hyung, be quiet and listen." I said as I shot him a glare. 

  
_**Back to your Pov** _

  
As I finished the judges all nodded in approval. While waiting for them to speak I looked back to the group of boys and then I realized, Oh my gosh, that's BTS. I couldn't believe I'm standing in front of them. So much for not being nervous. For a split second Jungkook's eyes meet mine. I quickly looked away as my checks turned a light shade of pink.

  
"Okay Y/n, do you think you can start by showing us your dancing skills?" one of the judges ask. I nod and get in position. I danced to Fancy by Twice. When I finished, clapping was heard around the room. 

  
"Next is rap. We won't need you to sing since I recorded you from last night." PD nim says as he smileed at me. Since BTS is here I decided I would rap to AGUST D. This might be my only opportunity to rap in front of the one and only Suga. As the music started I could see the surprised faces of BTS. I smirked as I started to spit fire, holding eye contact with Suga the whole time. I finished and everyone's jaws were dropped But I did notice that Suga had a smirk plastered on his face. 

  
"Wow Y/n you are very talented and show great promise. We will call you tomorrow to tell you the final results of the auditions." One of the judges said.

  
"Thank you for your time." I said as I bowed and left the room. After I got home I squealed and belly flopped onto my bed. Falling asleep with sweet dreams of what tomorrow would bring.

  
**_BTS' Pov_ **

  
They were all shocked. They had never seen a girl who had been so passionate about her music. All of them were excited to find out if she would become a trainee or not.

  
"Hey Hyung, do you think Y/n is going to make it?" Jungkook asked on their way home from the auditions later that night. 

  
"Of course she is going to Jungkook. She was so talented" RM says. Then Jin spoke up,

  
"Jungkook that girl has made you star struck, usually you're afraid to even look at a girl. " Jin said as he chuckled.

  
"Well there is something different about her." Jungkook said as he looked out the window.

  
"She definitely is different from most girls" Suga added.

  
"Hyung, you're just saying that because she rapped AgustD better then you." J-Hope said.

  
"Shut up" Suga glared back as he hit the back of J-Hope's head.

  
"Come on kids, Its time for bed" Jin said as he gots out of the van. Everyone followed and slowly, one by one falls asleep.


	4. Big Hit Entertainment

_**The next morning~** _

  
I sighed as I looked at the clock. 10:00 a.m. I have been anxiously waiting for a call from Big Hit all morning. I continued to stare at the ceiling until my father came into the room.

  
"Come on Y/n, at least come and eat breakfast while you wait."

  
"Your right dad, I'm coming." I said as I slowly got up. Just as my dad and I were leaving the room, my phone started ringing. I immediately dove back into my bed to answer.

  
"Hello this is Song Y/n" I tried to say calmly.

  
"Miss Y/n, this is Bang PD and I would like to see you at my office today to discuss your future in Big Hit." PD said with happiness in his voice.

  
"Y-yes sir, see you then." I said hanging up.

  
"O.M.G I actually passed!" I thought as I danced my way to the kitchen, hugging both of my parents and making my way to car.  
When I got to the entertainment I asked the secretary where his office was. Now I am waiting for PD to arrive. When he finally walked in he gave me a warm smile. 

  
"Good morning (Y/n), let's get to the point shall we?" He said and I nodded anxiously.

  
"You are a very talented girl, we believe that you are already ready to join a group and debut as an idol but it will be a challenge seeing on how unique this group will be. Do you think that you're up for it?" 

  
"What do you mean by unique?" I ask.

  
"How about I just show you." He said as he got up to open the door.

  
_**Namjoon's Pov** _

  
**Ring, ring ring**

  
I pick up my phone to see it's PD nim. I wonder what he wants? "We aren't supposed to have anything today." I thought as I answered the phone. 

  
"Hello?"

  
"Namjoon, I need to see you and the rest of BTS around 11:00 in my office to talk about something important. Just wait outside when you get here. Got it?" PD nim says suspiciously.

  
"Ok will do, see you then." I say a little confused. I walked downstairs to see everyone else eating breakfast.

  
"Guys just to let you know, PD wants to see us at 11:00 in his office. I'm not sure what it is about." 

  
"Its probably about our next comeback" Jimin replied.

  
"I hope we will be able to see Y/n when we're there." Jungkook said while gazing at nothing.

  
"Only in your dreams" V snickered.

  
"Anyways let's get moving or we are going to be late." Jin scolded.

  
Everyone finished and got ready to go. We all jumped in the van and made our way to the entertainment. When we get there we immediately go to PD nims office. I could only hear faint voices until PD opens the door and motions for us to come in. When we walked in the first thing I saw was a very shocked Y/n gaping at us.

  
_**(Y/n)'s Pov** _

  
PD nim opened the door and all of BTS file in. I stood up in complete shock and looked at them, then back to PD.

  
"You can't be serious?" I said still frozen. 

  
"Oh I am 100% serious miss Y/n." PD said calmly.

  
"Sorry to intrude but what is going on?" J-hope asked concerned.

  
"J-Hope, miss Y/n here is the 8th and final member of BTS. I hope you all will treat her well." He said.

  
"Not to be rude but how do you expect me to join a group of 7 guys especially when they are already so successful. It's a little unprofessional don't you think?" I said quickly. The boys also nodded in agreement.

  
"Y/n, I know it is a lot to take in but Big hit has taken full account of the challenges this will present but we believe that you will be a great addition." PD confidently said.

  
"I will only agree to this if the boys are okay with it. I don't want it to feel like I'm taking the spotlight from any of them." I said while giving a concerned look to the boys.

  
"Being the leader of this group I can say this for everyone that we believe Y/n is truly talented and we would love to give her a shot." Namjoon said with a smile. The remaining nodded.

  
"Great now go take the rest of the day to get to know each other and then she can move into the dorm tomorrow"

  
We all walked out of the room. It was still a little awkward for me. Especially since I knew I was going to live with a bunch of guys. We all ended up going back to their dorm. We sat in a circle so it would be easier to talk.

  
"So Y/n were you a fan of us before?" Jimin asked.

  
"Uh yeah I was." I replied a little embarrassed.

  
"Do you have a bias?" V smirked and looked at Jungkook who immediately looked to Y/n for an answer.

  
"I'd rather not say" I said as I chuckled a bit.

  
"Hmmm I'll let you off the hook for now." V replied with a smug smirk on his face.

  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" I say a little scared.

  
"Oh nothing it's just that I know that someone in this group has a little crush on you." He replied.

  
"O-oh ok" I said as my cheeks heated up.

  
"Yah!, V don't scare her away, we just got her." Jin scolded as he gave me a protective side hug. We all continued to talk and laugh, getting to know each other until Jin finally realized the time.

  
"Wow look at the time! Y/n you better get going so you can move in tomorrow." 

  
"Okay guys, bye I had a great time getting to know you all. See you tomorrow." I waved as I hastily made my way back to my house. I jumped into my bed. "What a day" I thought. I quickly fell asleep dreaming about who had a crush on me.

  
**_BTS' Pov_ **

  
Right after Y/n left, Jungkook started hitting V. 

  
"Yah! Jungkook stop, what was that for?" V yelled trying to escape from the maknae.

  
"Oh I don't know. What about the fact that you told Y/n that someone had a crush on her!!" He said while continuing to tackle poor V.

  
"Hey at least I didn't say who" he replieed as he finally got out of Jungkook's grasp. Jungkook gave V a glare before he returned to his room and fell asleep.

  
"We're gonna try to set the two of them up with each other right?" Jimin whispered to V.

  
"Totally." V laughed as he also went to his room.


	5. Moving In

_**Y/n's Pov** _

  
Today I'm moving into the dorm with the rest of BTS. My parents aren't to keen on the idea of living alone with 7 boys but they are happy I'm following my dream.

  
"Okay and done" I said, doing a victory dance after I finished packing. I didn't want to bring too much stuff so I limited myself to 3 pieces of luggage. Just as I was going to take my bags downstairs, the doorbell rang. Sprinting to the door, I opened to see a rather nervous Jungkook.

  
"Hey Jungkook, what brings you here?" I asked.

  
"Uh Jin hyung told me that you might need help moving your stuff." He said shyly.

  
"That would be great, come on in." I said motioning towards my room. When Jungkook saw I had only 3 bags he was surprised.

  
"Are you only bringing 3 bags?" He asked.

  
"Oh um I didn't want to bring my whole wardrobe because that would be a lot." I replied chuckling. He chuckled lightly also. Both of us took my luggage down to my car. We drove in silence for awhile.

"Thank you for helping Kookie " I said.

  
"Oh uh yeah no problem." He said, surprised at the sudden nickname.

  
"Is it ok if I call you Kookie?" I asked.

  
"S-sure" he replied hesitantly, a blush spreading across his face. His reply made me laugh a bit. When we arrived back at the dorm, I was only able to get to the living room before I was tackled into a hug by V.

  
"Hello to you too, Tae." I said, struggling out of his grip.

  
"Hope Jungkook wasn't a burden for you." Jin said as he walked in.

  
"Don't worry Eomma, Kookie was really helpful." I said, ruffling Jungkook's hair.

  
"Eomma? Kookie?" V and Jin said in unison. This made me laugh.

  
"Well Jin, everybody knows you are the eomma of the group and then I thought kookie was a cute name becasue you know, Jung-Kookie." I say feeling proud of coming up with the names.

  
"Ooooo Jungkooks got a nickname" V taunts as he smirked.

  
"I think the name is rather fitting." Jin says.

  
"So anyways where will I be staying?" I say interrupting the awkward conversation.

  
"The only open room is with Jungkook" Jimin said with a smirk as he walked in the room.

  
"Why is everyone smirking so much?" I said generally concerned.

  
"No reason." Jungkook suddenly interrupted, secretly giving V and Jimin a glare.

  
"Okay.." I said still suspicious. I then got up and took my luggage up to the room labeled Jungkook. Walking in I could see Jungkook's messy bed. On the other side of the room there was a empty bed and dresser. I brought my luggage to the bed and began to unpack. By the time I was done, I was exhausted. I then fell face first into the first bed I saw and fell asleep.

  
_**Yoongi's Pov** _

  
It was time for dinner and I was told to go check on Y/n. When I got to her room I saw the most adorable sight. Y/n was cuddled up in Jungkook's bed.

  
"What am I suppose to do with a sleeping girl?" I thought. I went and popped my head into the dining room.

  
"Hey guys can you all come to Jungkook's room for a second?" I asked. They all followed me to the room. As they all saw the sleeping girl, coos were heard.

  
"Hey you work fast Jungkook, you already got her in your bed." Jimin taunted.

  
"Yah, I haven't done anything, she was probably just was so tired she fell asleep." Jungkook replied with a glare.

  
"Why are you guys so loud?" Y/n suddenly said while rubbing her eyes.

  
"Oh um it's time for dinner" I answered quickly.

  
"Okay I'm coming." Y/n said getting up. What the guys didn't know is that she was awake for the whole conversation. 


	6. Save Me

_**Two Weeks Later~~** _

  
Its been about two weeks since I joined BTS. I have gotten really close with everyone, especially the maknae line. Although its still been a little awkward with Jungkook since I have basically figured out he was the one who had the crush. For real, Jimin and V couldn't make it anymore obvious. To add on to that since I gave a nickname to Jungkook, he started calling me noona since I am technically two months older then him.

  
Today is going to be the first dance practice with all of us. They have told me that they were able to add me in most songs without to much trouble but I still feel bad about it.   
I was going to be in the vocal line and the rap line. I would also be in the dance line but I said two was enough. As we were practicing and learning songs, I surprising learnt them fast since I was an army before I joined. We were taking a break from practicing when my personal manager pulled me to the side. 

  
"Y/n I'm sorry to say this but if you want to ever want to debut with BTS, you need to lose weight. If you don't then Army are never going to accept you." My manager explained.

  
"Ok I understand." I say a little ashamed. Maybe my manager was right. I was a little chubby and eating as much as the boys didn't help.

  
_**Time skip~~~~** _

  
As the weeks of practice went on, I started to eat less. Although I did eat with the boys so they wouldn't get suspicious. Afterwards I would just go to the restroom to throw up what I ate.   
I was getting skinner and everyone noticed it. Taehyung especially was worried because we always cuddled together and he could feel my ribs. But in the end everyone left it alone.  
One day in practice, I just felt so out of it. My limbs were weak and I couldn't get any of the moves right. The members started getting upset. I felt really bad because I really was trying my best but I was holding everyone back. Suddenly something snapped in them.

  
"Y/n come on you need to get this right, Its not even that hard!" J-Hope yelled.

  
"Even Namjoon did it!" Yoongi chimed in.

  
"IF YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A SIMPLE MOVE RIGHT YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN BTS!" Jungkook yelled straight at me. All I could do was look down in shame as tears came rolling down. That really hurt, especially coming from him.

"Jungkook, you're right, I should have never agreed to this. I'm sorry for wasting your time." I said getting up. I sprinted outside to my car, not caring about their yells to make me come back. As I arrived back to the dorm I quickly packed a small bag. I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stay here.

  
_**Jin's Pov**_

  
I just watched as Y/n ran out of the room in tears.

  
"How can you guys just say that?! Especially you Jungkook! Haven't you seen how weak she has been lately!? She is probably blaming herself for all of this right now. And even if there was nothing wrong physically with her right now, you should never yell at her like that. You guys better fix this. NOW GO!" I said in a rage. I just wanted Y/n back. She has become like my daughter. Everyone was in complete shock with what I said. Now they know how Y/n must feel.

  
_**All the boy's Pov** _

After realizing their mistake, all the boys started to run after Y/n. The first place they went was the dorm to see if she locked herself in her shared room. When they got to the dorm, Jungkook went straight to his room. When the rest of the boys followed him they saw Jungkook in a sobbing mess on the floor

.  
"H-hyungs, Y/n is gone. A bunch of her things are g-gone." he said trying not to sob harder.

  
"Then lets go find her and bring her back." J-Hope suggested as he comforted the crying boy. After Jungkook finally calmed down they all spilt up to go find her.  
Let's just say they literally searched everywhere in Seoul. Everyone thought of giving up until Yoongi came back to the entertainment. A melody was ringing though the halls. Yoongi followed it to an abandoned practice room. He froze when he started to hear her sing.

  
"I want to breathe, I don't like this night  
I want to wake up , I don't like being in my dreams

  
I'm stuck inside my own mind so I'm dying  
Don't wanna be lonely  
Just wanna be yours

  
Why is it so dark like this  
This place without you  
It's dangerous, my ruined appearance  
Save me, I can't even catch myself

  
Listen to me the sounds of my heart  
It's calling for you, all by itself  
In this black darkness  
You shine this much

  
Please extend that hand, save me save me  
I need your love before I fall fall

  
Please extend that hand, save me save me  
I need your love before I fall fall

  
Please extend that hand, save me save me  
Please extend that hand, save me save me  
Save me save me

  
Today, the moon is shining, the blank space inside my memories  
This lunatic that has swallowed me  
Please save me tonight

  
Please save me tonight

  
Please save me tonight  
In this immature madness  
This night that will save me

  
I knew that you were my savior  
From the painful parts of my life  
The only hand that will cover up for me

  
The best of me, I have nothing but you  
Lift me up higher so I can laugh again  
Your voice  
Play on

  
Listen to my the sounds of my heart  
It's calling for you, all by itself  
In this black darkness  
You shine this much

  
Please extend that hand, save me save me

  
I need your love before I fall fall  
Please extend that hand, save me save me

  
I need your love before I fall fall  
Please extend that hand, save me save me

  
Please extend that hand, save me save me

  
Thank you, for doing this for me  
For letting me fly  
For giving me wings like this (to fly)  
For giving (wings) to me who's crumpled  
For waking up me who's suffocating

  
For waking me, who only lived within dreams, up  
When I think of you, I clear up  
I threw away all the sadness and the like  
Thank you, for becoming an "us"

  
Please extend that hand, save me save me  
I need your love before I fall fall

  
Please extend that hand, save me save me  
I need your love before I fall fall"

  
**(Not the best translation but oh well)**

By the time you finished, all the boys had arrived, they were all in tears for the emotion you put in the song. Was this really how you felt?

  
_**(Y/n)'s Pov**_

  
After awhile of driving around in circles, I decided to go back to the entertainment to let out some steam and maybe play the piano. I found an old unused room and sat down at the piano. I started to play a song I was working on recently. After all, the only escape from the depression I was having lately were the songs I wrote. After I finished the song, I wasn't the only one who was sheading tears. I looked over to the door to see 7 boys sobbing. I quickly got up and ran into Jungkook's arms. Both of us were a mess.

  
"I-Im s-so s-oory n-noona." Jungkook said as he sobbed more into the crook of my neck.

  
"Shh it's ok kookie" I said finally calming down. After a few more minutes of silent hugging Jin spoke up.

  
"I'm sorry to end the hugging session but Y/n, I think you need to tell us about why you haven't had very much energy lately." I sighed, knowing I was going to be yelled at afterward.

"Well um you see, my manager said I needed to lose weight if I every wanted to debut so I stopped eating." I said , hanging my head in shame.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Jin said.

  
"You were already perfect." Jungkook said with a light blush.

"You're right, you guys are always right." I say getting up. "Now let's forget about this and go eat!" I said as I jump onto Kookie's back. Everyone laughed. The rest of the evening consisted of eating and watching movies until it was time to go to bed. I couldn't fall asleep so I waddled over to Jungkook's bed and nudged him a bit.

  
"Jungkookie" I whispered.

  
"Hm?" He said, still with his eyes closed.

  
"I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" I asked with big puppy eyes. Jungkook's eyes fluttered open.

  
"Y-yeah sure" he replied. I jumped into his bed, hugging him till I fell asleep.

  
"Good night Noona." He softly whispered as he fell asleep with me in his embrace.


	7. Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone who is reading this knows, this is actually A story that I wrote back in 2019 and posted on Wattpad. Since then I wanted to move over to AO3. So all the chapters are written it is just a matter of bringing it over here and editing my mistakes. I am planning to at least post one chapter a day but could do more depending on the time I have so stay tuned. If you've gotten this far I hope you enjoy

**_3 months later~~~_ **

Its been about 3 months since the incident and now everything is going great with BTS. Jungkook and I aren't awkward anymore. It's just like nothing happened. Taehyung and Jimin have also finally stopped teasing us. I feel like I am Jungkook's twin sister. We always play pranks on the others. We are now known as the evil maknaes.

Something I thought would never happen is my debut. I am finally going to debut today with the rest of the boys. Although I'm still worried about how the army will react. Since I was an army before, I understand how crazy and protective they can get. Big Hit has sent out many teasers about the possibility of a new member but no one will suspect that the 8th member is a girl.

  
_**One Hour till debut~~~** _

With one hour left till we preform the anxiety is starting to get to me. Namjoon saw my troubled state and walked over.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked concerned.

"I could be better but at the same time I'm so excited. I'll finally be able to show those bullies that I'm not worthless." I said.

"I didn't know that you were bullied." He says while looking into my eyes.

"Uh yeah I was. Do you remember when you guys saw me in that café?" I asked.

"Of course, you were amazing" he said a little confused on how that relates.

"Well anyway that was after a day of sitting on the roof, hiding from them all. That song basically was how I felt all though high school. Past relationships, bullies, old friends. You name it and its probably there." I confessed while looking down. 

"You're sure gonna show them the truth about who you really are." He said confidently.

"That's it" I said, realizing something.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"The truth. The name of that song can be The Truth Untold! Do you think we can eventually make it one of our songs?" I said all excited.

"That name is perfect and I think it would make a great song for us to perform." Namjoon said with a smile.

"5 minutes till show time!" A stage hand yelled.

We then both looked at each other and walked towards the stage. "Okay its finally time" I thought. The rest of BTS walked on stage while I stayed behind.

"Armyyyy" Jimin yells, resulting in the crowd screaming louder.

"We have a surprise for you~~~" he said in delight.

"The rumors are true, there is indeed now an eighth member of BTS." Yoongi cuts in. The Crowd starts to go crazy.

"But you need to promise us that you will support them and accept them. She is very special to us" Jungkook said seriously. Thousands of "We promise" and "Saranghae" echoed across the stadium.

"Without further ado we would like to present the one and only Song Y/n." Namjoon yelled as he motioned for me to walk on stage. As I walked on stage the screams get even louder. I simply smiled and waved.

"Hi army. I'm Song Y/n, the newest member of BTS. I'm 18 years old but don't worry I haven't stolen Kookie's role as the golden maknae." I said happily.

"Anyway I am so honored to be apart of this amazing group now and I hope that we all can become great friends. I will try my best to not let you all down." I said giving finger hearts that made the crowd go wild.

"Now that you know our newest member how about some songs?" V yelled. A chorus of yes is heard. We all got in position and started with our newest comeback song "Save Me", which I wrote by the way. The night continued in an upbeat manner. We preformed songs such as "No More Dream" and "Boy in luv". Most of the songs were from the earlier eras since we all redid those songs to fit me into them.   
It was the best night of my life. As the night came to a end I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Looks like our little rapper is getting sleepy~~." Taehyung says as he giggled a bit. Awes are heard all around. I then slowly made my way to V and jumped on him as I slowly fell asleep.

"That's what you get" I say into the mic smirking a bit before fully closing my eyes. Screams are heard from the crowd as I realize this will probably be my first ship from the army. "Oh well" I thought as I finally let myself fall asleep.

"Oh my Gawd that is so cute" Jungkook said looking at two of us.

"Hope you guys all had a wonderful evening, we better get little Y/n here off to bed but we all love you and we will see you soon!" Jin said as we all walk off stage. Not daring to wake me up, Tae held me all the way home and gently slid me into bed.

  
"Sweet dreams princess." he whispered before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.


	8. The First Fanmeet

**_The next day~_ **

Today I am going to my first fan meet. After last night, I'm not as worried about crazy fans. Even though there was amazing support at the concert, I am still expecting to see some fans that haven't accepted me yet.

This was the seating arrangement:  
SJ / S / N / JH / JM / V / Y/n / JK

Since I was the second to last, I had to wait a while before fans started coming to me. While I waited I decided to become the evil maknae I truly was. I silently got up and made my way towards J-hope then I suddenly yelled right in his ear.

"J-HOPE LOOK A SNAKE!" I said pointing under the table.

"WHAT? I HATE SNAKEU" J-Hope screamed as he jumped onto his chair. I started laughing and J-Hope looked at me shocked.

"W-why w-would you do that?" He said fake crying. 

"Aw I'm sorry, come here" I said, opening up my arms. J-Hope jumped into my hug, which caused the army to chant our ship name. I laughed as I broke the hug and headed back to my seat. Giving Jungkook a high five as I sat down. After a few more minutes of waiting, the first fan finally shuffled over to me with a big smile.

"Hi unnie" the young girl said shyly as she handed me her album.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" I asked while signing her album.

"J-jisoo" she said looking up.

"That's a very beautiful name." I say while handing back her album.

"Just like you, Unnie" she said cutely. I slightly blushed at the sudden compliment. 

"Thank you, you are very beautiful as well" I said smiling back. Just then Jisoo brought up a wrapped box from the floor.

"This is for you Unnie" she said, giving me the present. I squealed in excitement as I started to open the box, receiving strange looks from the other members. Their looks don't stop me from loudly gasping as I pulled out a cat plush from the box.

"OH THIS IS SO ADORABLE, I NOW NEED NAMJESUS." I said as I got up to hug the girl.

"The Nam- what?" Namjoon asked puzzled. 

"Don't worry about it" I said giggling a little. The rest of of the fanmeet was filled with laughter and more gifts. By the end I was covered in headbands and stickers.   
All the fans were very loving and supportive of me joining. Well not all of them. There were a few fans who skipped me but that was to be expected. We all were walking back to the van when something caught my eye on the ground. I went over to find a piece of paper tied to rock. I untied the note and opened it. The note said,

_**Stay away from our oppas** _

Suddenly, out from nowhere several big rocks came flying towards me. I screamed as I tried to dodge but failed. Darkness surrounds me as I fell to the ground.

_**Jungkook's Pov** _

As we were all walking back to the van after the fan meet, I suddenly heard a high pitched scream. All of us turned around to see Y/n fall to the ground, with rocks all around her. I immediately ran over to her lifeless body. She was covered with bloddy scraps.

"Who would do this?!" I screamed, tears in my eyes as I picked Y/n up bridle style. The rest of the boys ran over, still shocked from the scene. Namjoon called an ambulance and then PD to explain what happened.   
As we all waited for the ambulance, Jimin saw a piece of paper on the ground. He went over to pick it up, gasped and ran over to the others.

"G-guys look what I found" Jimin said as he handed the note to Jin.

"Stay away from our oppas?" Jin reads aloud.

"I was hoping the sasaengs wouldn't result in hurting Y/n but I guess I was wrong" Yoongi said sadly.

"Don't worry Y/n, we will protect you." I said quietly. Just then the ambulance arrived and took her away. We were going to meet the ambulance there.

**_Your Pov_ **

I woke to see a white ceiling. "Where am I and what happened?" I thought, before groaning from the sudden pain in my head. I decided to look around. I was in a hospital room but the first thing I noticed was Taehyung hunched over my bed fast asleep. Jungkook was on the other chair while the rest of BTS was on the floor. I suddenly got an evil thought. I started shaking Taehyung until he woke up. His eyes shoot open and a boxy grin covered his face. He quickly woke up the others before facing me again.

"So how are you feeling?" Taehyung asked with a smile.

"Um I feel fine but do I know you guys?" I said with a straight face. All their smiles suddenly dropped.

"W-what did you just say?" Jungkook said with tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry I don't know who guys are." I said a little quieter.

"This can't be happening" I heard J-Hope say from the back.

"You're right J-Hope it's not happening. It's all in your head." I said with a devilish grin on my face.

"You're so mean" Yoongi said, his voice cracking.

"Oh my gosh, I just made the mighty Agust D cry. I'm so sorry guys" I say pulling Yoongi into a hug.

"We are just happy that you're okay." Yoongi said resting in the crook of my neck.

"The doctor said you can go home today." Jin said happily.

  
**Time skip back to the dorm**

After we returned home we all decided to watch a movie. And of course they just had to choose a horror movie. The whole time, J-hope and I were cuddling for dear life as we both screamed bloody murder. Eventually everyone fell asleep in the living room except for me and J-Hope because we were too scared that something would come through the front door.   
We both silently got up as we tiptoed to his room. We both cuddled and talked all night until we feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I honestly didn't make this chapter intense of purpose. It kind of just happened. Anyway hope you guys liked it and remember to comment! Thanks. Byeeee


	9. Code Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not had a little to much fun writing this. I'm not sorry at all...

Sleep.....  
It's a wonderful feeling

I was sleeping peacefully, cuddled up in layers of thick blankets. The sun was slowly making its way to the window. I woke up to the bright rays shining through the curtains.

"Uhhh" I groaned as I pulled the covers over my eyes. I was about to fall back asleep when suddenly there was a sharp pain coming from below.  
My eyes shot open as I hopped up in a blur and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Oh this is just great" I muttered as I destroyed the bathroom looking for pads. With all the noise that was made I managed to wake up all the boys. They were now all standing outside the bathroom door wondering what I was doing.

"What the heck is happening in there?" Jin yelled as he knocked on the locked door. Before I continue, let me just tell you that when my period comes I get major cramps. Not just normal cramps. If it wasn't for forcing myself up, I would probably be curled up in a ball crying all day.

"Nothing, go away" I yelled getting frustrated. 

"Seriously what's wrong?" Yoongi said, banging on the door harder.

"I said nothing so get the F*ck away" I yelled angrily.

  
_**Yoongi's POV** _

We all stood frozen at the door in shock. None of us have ever heard this side of her.  
For one, Y/n usually never curses and two, she doesn't raise her voice that much. Something must have seriously pissed her off.

"Guys..." I said quietly. They all turned to me with shock still on their faces. 

"I think we should just leave Y/n alone for now and get ready for breakfast." The rest nodded in agreement and quickly headed to the kitchen.

**_Your Pov_ **

"Finally" I say as I found a singular pad wedged in the back of a drawer. I quickly cleaned everything up and got ready for the day. Grabbing my mask, I quietly made my way towards the front door. I was almost there when suddenly I ran into someone's chest.

"I don't have time for this" I say, trying to push past Namjoon.

"And you're going where?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"I'm going around you" I said coldly as I finally pushed my way past him and out the door. I felt a little bad with how I was treating the boys but I was in too much pain to care. Getting in my car, I quickly drove to the super market. Grabbing as many pads and tampon boxes that I could carry. I also grabbed an assortment of chocolates.

After buying everything, I headed back to the dorm. Slamming the door, I quickly went straight to my room while trying to ignore the boys' annoying questions. Once in my shared room, I dropped the bag and dove head first into my bed, falling asleep instantly.

  
_**The Boys' Pov**_

It was around lunch time when Y/n finally came home. She went straight to her room, despite all the questions that were thrown at her.  
The boys all quietly snuck into her room and saw the over flowing bag of boxes. Their curiosity got the best of them and they took the bag before leaving the room.

**~In the living room~**

"She went out in a rush to get this?" Taehyung asked confused as he took out a tampon from one of the boxes.

"What is it?" Jungkook asked

"I'm not sure" Jin replied. Jungkook then took the plastic covering off.

"What do you think it's used for?" J-hope asks as he poked it.

"Judging by how Y/n was acting, not good" Yoongi mumbled.

"Let me just look it up" Namjoon said, pulling out his phone. A few moments later, Namjoon throws his phone while covering his eyes. 

"Jungkook, you might want to drop that" Namjoon says calmly. Namjoon quickly explains what it was and everyone started to freak out. Jungkook threw it away from him but he didn't realize it hit an angry looking Y/n across the room.

  
_**Your Pov** _

I suddenly woke due to loud noises coming from the living room. I got up and slowly made my way downstairs, all wrapped up in my comforter. Honestly, I was ready to become Yoongi and yell at the boys for waking me up. I made my way to the living room, only to see Jungkook holding one of my tampons while J-Hope was poking it. I giggled quietly as I watched them try to figure out what it was.  
Suddenly everyone stared to freak out since they now knew what it was. Before I knew what was happening, a tampon was flying towards my face. I just stood there as I silently stared down the poor maknae.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Y-y/n" Jungkook stuttered out. Suddenly I started laughing, leaving the others very confused. I then sat down and properly discussed what a period was like for me with them.

"So you're saying that once a month you're going to turn into a monster again?" Jimin asked. I simply chuckled.

"As long as you guys give me space and chocolate you will be fine." I say with a smirk.

"That smile scares me." Jin sais quietly to the boys.

"I heard that" I yelled as I made my way upstairs, leaving the boys shook.


	10. Weekly Idol

I couldn't contain my excitement as we were all in the van. We are going onto to weekly Idol today and I couldn't wait to meet Coni and Doni. When we arrived on set, I started to jump around like a little kid.

"What's gotten you so excited?" Doni asks as he walked up behind me. I screamed in surprise and then buried my head in Jungkook's shoulder in embarrassment.

"She has been very excited to meet you and Coni all day" Jungkook replied with a chuckle. The two older men laughed too. 

"We're happy she is a fan." Coni said.

_**Time skip to the interview:** _

"Hello welcome to Weekly Idol, I'm Doni, and this is Coni." Doni says in enthusiasm.

"Today we have some very special guests. May we present BTS and don't forget about their newest member Y/n!" Coni yells, gesturing to the side. We all came out smiling and waving to the camera as we sat down.

"BTS, welcome back to Weekly Idol! Now we would like to get to know your new member." Doni says moving his eyes to me. Namjoon gives me a slight nod before I started.

"Well my name is Song Y/n, I'm 18 and I was born here in Seoul. I can speak Korean, English and a little bit of Japanese. My hobbies include reading, rapping and writing songs." I said with a big smile on my face.

"That is very impressive, do you think you can rap a little for us?" Coni asks.

"Oh um sure." I said nervously as I stood up.

"You should do Rap God!" Yoongi suddenly yells. I nodded and looked the mcs straight in the eyes as I began. After I finished everyone was staring at me in shock.

"W-was I that b-bad?" I stuttered but everyone began to laugh.

"Are you serious? That was amazing! I think you did better then Suga!"

"I don't know about that!" Yoongi yelled as he got up, making everyone laugh.

"Well before we get to the game section, We have a few more questions to ask all of you guys." Doni says. I quickly nodded.

"This question is directed to the boys. How did you all meet Y/n?" Coni asked with a serious face. J-hope began to answer.

"Well one night, we headed to a small café for dinner and when we got there, Y/n was just sitting down to the piano." He explained. Jimin then took over. 

"She started playing this very beautiful tune. We all were put under her spell when she started singing. By the end she was crying, You could tell the song meant a lot." Jimin said.

"Ah, yes. That song is called The Truth Untold and we now have plans for it to become one of our songs." I said while smiling widely.

"We are definitely excited for your next come back then" Coni says.

"Now, ON TO THE GAMES!" Doni yells.

The rest of the show was full of random dance challenges and laughter. Lets just say, Jungkook and I totally dominated the Girl group section. The MCs were also very impressed with my knowledge on GOT7's dances.

"(Y/n), are you an Ahgase?" Coni taunted. I could feel my face heat up.

"Oh look at her face! She must like them a lot." Doni chuckled. I then turned to bury my head into Jin's shirt.

"Aw she is embarrassed." Jin coos. The show soon came to an end. The ride home was very loud but I was still able to fall fast asleep on Taehyung's shoulder. The boys cooed and talked about my cuteness the whole ride home. Taehyung gently tried to wake me but I wouldn't budge.

"Sometimes I think you're Yoongi." he muttered as he picked me up bridal style. Taehyung gently lied me on my bed and left me to sleep peacefully.

  
_**Got7's Pov** _

"Hey guys, BTS was on Weekly Idol again today!" JB yelled to the others. They all came running to watch. The band have all have taken quite a liking to the newest member. They happily enjoyed the episode until they saw her getting embarrassed when she was getting questioned about being a fan.

"Aw she is one of our fans" Youngjae said as everyone blushed.

"Now that I think about it, I've always wanted to meet her and maybe even collaborate." Jackson said suddenly. 

"Maybe we can!" Jinyoung said as he gots up to call their manager. The boys waited anxiously as Jinyoung talked on the phone.

"Guys! Manager said that he is going to put in a request to BigHit tomorrow!" Jinyoung said in excitement. The rest of the night was filled with conversation about Y/n and what fun collaborating might bring.


	11. The day of GOT7

**_The next morning~_ **

I was sleeping peacefully until suddenly someone dragged me out of my bed.

"I swear, who ever that was, I'm going to murder them." I said out loud. 

"I can't tell if she is kidding or not" Jungkook whispered to Taehyung.

"I don't think she is." Taehyung said as I begin to get up and charge at them. I chased them throughout the dorm until I tackled Jungkook to the floor.

"Jin! I need the wooden spoon!" I said as I pinned him down.

"What did he do this time?" Jin said coming out of the kitchen.

"He woke me up." I said giving Jungkook the evil eye.

"Jungkook, you lived a good life." Jin says as he goes back to cooking.

"How are you so strong?" Jungkook whined as he failed to get away.

"Let's just say that you're not the only muscle pig in this group." I said as I got off him. Jungkook suddenly pulled up my shirt to reveal toned abs.

"No way" he gasped as I swatted his hands away. Jungkook then got up and yelled for everyone to come to the living room.

"Hyungs, Y/n has been hiding something from us." Jungkook said pointing at me.

"Oh come on it's not that big of a deal".

"You better tell us right now missy." Yoongi said a bit concerned.

"Fine." I say. I lifted my shirt and everyone gasped.

"How could you not tell us you have abs? Those are better then mine!" Jimin yelled. 

"Guess it never really came up" I shrugged.

"Hey guys, sorry to ruin your interrogation but PD needs to see Y/n alone as soon as possible." Namjoon interrupted.

"About what?" I say getting worried.

"Not sure but don't worry he seemed happy on the phone." Namjoon said.

"Okay I'll leave right now." I said as I got up. I quickly made my way to the entertainment and entered Pd's office.

"You wanted to see me, PD nim?"

"Ah Y/n, yes, we have some business to discuss." He said. Doubts started to fill my head.

"Don't worry it's not bad. In fact it will be a great opportunity for you. I got a call from the manager of Got7 and they are asking for a collaboration." Pd says happily.

"R-REALLY?" I yelled, jumping up.

"Yes, apparently they have been your fans for while and after they saw you on Weekly idol they wanted to meet you."

"O-M-G, I can't believe Got7 wants to sing with me!" I yelled as I danced around.

"You'll be meeting with them at JYP Entertainment tomorrow." Pd said while chuckling.

"Is it ok if I keep it a secret from the guys? I want it to be a surprise" I asked.

"Yes that will be fine." He said cheerfully. I got up smiling and skipped out of the office. On the ride back to the dorm, I jammed out to "Just Right". I'm so freaking excited for this collab. After I arrived I skipped inside. The boys all gave me a strange look.

"What's gotten into you?" Yoongi asked as he chuckled.

"Oh nothing happened, I just have a lot of energy." I lied with a grin on my face.

"Ok.... if you say so." Jin says suspiciously.

  
_**Time skip~~~**_

Its finally time for me to meet Got7. I've always looked up to them, not to mention they are pretty good looking and now I can finally meet them. 

"Now Y/n, you need to make sure you don't fangirl too much in front of them." I thought as I got ready to go. I walked downstairs and towards the door.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Namjoon questioned.

"Just out with some friends. Don't worry I'll be home by 9." I say nervously.

"Okay have fun and be safe." Namjoon said.

"Don't worry I will." I said as I went outside. "Phew that was close." I thought as I made my way to the car. Once I got to JYP, I went straight to the practice room where we were meeting. "Looks like I'm early, I'll just take this chance to dance a bit" I thought as I plugged in my phone to the speakers.

  
_**Jackson's POV** _

Right now we are all getting ready to go meet up with Y/n. I can't believe she actually said yes. 

"Now Jackson, no fanboying. You need to stay professional" I mentally scolded myself. We all arrived at the entertainment and made our way to the practice room. We were about to enter when we heard our song Hard Carry blasting on the speakers.

"Who could that be?" Yugyeom questioned.

"I don't know, let's find out." Mark said. We all tiptoed up to the glass door and looked through. I was surprised to see the one and only Y/n dancing perfectly to our choreography.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when she said she was a fan" BamBam whispered.

  
**_Back to your POV_ **

I finished dancing and I suddenly heard clapping from the doorway. I saw all of Got7 in front of me.

"That was amazing!" JB yelled. I became a blushing mess as all the boys complemented me.

"Thank you guys but you are making me flustered" I shyly said. They all laughed.

"Anyways we should probably talk about what kind of song we want to write." I said.

"I was thinking about a love song." Jackson comments.

"Do you have something to confess?" Mark smirked.

"N-no I just think it's a good topic." Jackson says stuttering.

"I think it's a great idea" I say giving a smile that causes Jackson to blush. The rest of the afternoon was full of you guys coming up with lyrics. By the end we all had the full song recorded and a dance made.

"Guys this was really fun. I'm surprised we got all of it done and I hope we can be friends." I say smiling. 

"Of course! By the way can we all have your number so we can stay in touch?" Jinyoung suggests. I nodded and handed him my phone. 

"I was actually thinking if you guys wanted to go out for dinner, I know a pretty good spot." I say grinning. Everyone nodded. We then all walked to a small karaoke bar.

"Are you guys ready to have some fun?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Heck to the yeah!" BamBam yelled. I decided to go up in front of everyone first.

"Hey is that Y/n from BTS?" I heard from the crowd, making me smile. I sang "Girl Crush" while dancing along. Let's just say it was a complete bop. The people that did recognize me started filming which only made me try harder.

Once I was done everyone cheered. The rest of the night was filled with many performances and food.

**_Time skip to the dorm~~_ **

Its 11:00 pm and I'm just now getting home. So much for being home at 9. As quietly as possible, I unlocked the door and snuck in. I was about to get to the stairs until the lights turned on, revealing all the boys waiting on the couch. 

"You're late. We were worried sick." Jin scolded.

"Sorry Jin, I guess time got away from us. We all went to a karaoke bar and we had so much fun."

"Ah yes we know about that, you were amazing." Jungkook said as he pulled out his phone with the video of me singing.

"Now in the video, we also saw Got7. Did you go there with them?" Yoongi asked seriously.

"Y-yes. We have become really good friends." I say stuttering.

"If it was any other group we would be against it but since we already know them, we'll let you off the hook. Now off to bed everyone." Jin said getting up. I got up and headed to my room, as I'm about to get into bed, I hear a knock at the door. A teary eyed Jungkook came in.

"What's wrong Kookie?" I say while gesturing for a hug.

"N-noona can you promise to not replace us?" Jungkook stutters as he holds on to me.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked, looking down at the crying boy.

"Y-you spent the whole day with Got7. You forgot about us." He said looking up.

"Don't worry, they are just friends. I would never replace you. Okay?" I say.

"Okay.... can you sing to me Noona?" He asked.

"Of course I can kookie." I say with a warm smile. As I sung, I gently ran my fingers through his hair. By the time I finished, the whole maknae line had came and snuggled in my bed with us. We all fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Jackson Freaking Wang

Today is the day.

Today is the day that I finally get to perform with Got7. The boys still don't know about it though. I bet they are going to be so surprised when they see me up there.  
Right now BTS and I are heading to the venue where a lot of different groups are performing. Today the vocal line also gets to perform The Truth Untold. So in total I'm going to perform 3 songs!   
We all got to our seats and waited for the show to start. I saw Got7 in the corner of my eye and gave a slight nod to them. The show started and we saw many groups perform such as Blackpink, Day6 and Dreamcatcher. We also performed DNA and of course The Truth Untold. 

"Hey guys I'm going to the restroom real fast" I said getting up. The boys nodded. What they didn't know was that I was actually going to go perform.  
I met with Got7 backstage and then we all ran on stage.

As we were performing I could see the shocked faces of BTS. They were so surprised that they all stood up when they saw me. I could tell some of the maknae line were jealous when I danced closer to some of the members.  
After the song ended, we all ran off the stage. I nervously walked back over to BTS.

"So much for the restroom" Yoongi said grumpily. 

"Did you guys like it?" I asked cheerfully. All the boys nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Taehyung asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" I said giggling. Got7 then came into view and I ran up to them, leaving BTS behind.

"Guys we did so good!" I squealed while hugging each of them.

"Y-yes we did" Jackson said with a deep blush as he hugged me. Jackson could see the jealous stares of BTS piercing into him but he decided to enjoy the moment.

"Y/n, can I ask you something? In private?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah sure" I said with a smile. Jackson leaded me away from the others.

"So um I just wanted to tell you that from the first time we met, I felt drawn to you. Y/n, you are truly an amazing girl, inside and out. I wanted to ask you if y-you wanted to go o-out on a d-date with me tomorrow?" Jackson said while staring into my eyes. Did Jackson Wang just ask me out? Omg, What am I supposed to say?

"I-I would love to Jackson." I said with a bright blush. Jackson's eyes immediately lit up. 

"R-really? I guess I'll pick you up around 7p.m." he said while picking up my hand to give it a kiss and then walking away.

"What just happened? Did Jackson really just kiss my hand?" I thought as I slowly walked back to my members.

"Y/n. What happened?" Taehyung asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm not sure but I have a date tomorrow with Jackson" I said still dazed.

"WHAT" all of BTS said at once.

"Please let me go eomma" I said, giving Jin puppy eyes. Jin melted at the sight.

"I will allow you to go but if he tries anything I swear---"

"Thank you!" I said, interrupting him with a hug. Jin chuckled. As we were leaving the venue, I could see the smirks of the remaining Got7 members. I also could see an embarrassed looking Jackson behind them. I gave him a small wave as we walked out the door.

_**Time Skip to the next day~~** _

It's only about 5p.m. and I was already starting to get anxious. 

"What am I going to wear?" I sighed in frustration as I collapsed on the floor. Footsteps were then heard, coming into my room.

"Y/n! what's wrong?" Jimin asked with a very worried expression.

"I can't pick out an outfit" I groaned. 

"I'll get an expert. TAEHYUNG!" Jimin yelled. Taehyung came flying into the room and looked straight at my body on the floor.

"You can't pick an outfit can you?" He said with a look of pity. I shook my head. It toke us till about 6:45 to pick the best outfit. 

"Oh my gawd Tae this is perfect" I giggled as I spun in the mirror.

"Y/n, do you like Jackson? In a romantic way that is." Taehyung suddenly asked. My checks immediately heated up.

"Well I'm definitely attracted to him but it's way to early to confess actual feelings." I said nervously. Tae simply nodded. The doorbell then rang which resulted in all the boys sprinting to the door.   
I pushed though all the boys to see Jackson holding a bouquet of flowers. This made me instantly blush. I thanked him and toke the flowers to the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go?" I said with a grin on my face.

"I've never been more ready and don't worry guys, she'll be home safe and sound by ten" Jackson said leading me out the door. We began walking to his car but I could feel him staring at me.

"You look very pretty tonight" he said shyly.

"You are rather dashing yourself" I say smiling. We both went silent as he began to drive.

"So where are we going" I asked. I couldn't help but stare at his jawline. 

"I was thinking about a walk on the beach." He said calmly. The car then pulled up to the beach. Jackson took my hand and we walked to a small secluded area. I was amazed when I saw this:

  
  
"You did all of this for me?" I said, still astonished.

"Well I think a pretty girl like you deserves an amazing first date" Jackson said while looking into my eyes. I quickly looked away, a blush settling on my cheeks.  
The rest of the night was filled with a delicious picnic and a walk along the beach as the sun set. As the two of us were walking back towards his car it began to rain. I only felt rain for a second until I realized Jackson was holding his jacket above me. Once we got back to the car, he pulled the jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you but are you sure you won't get cold?" I genuinely asked with concern.

"I'll be fine." He said as he began to drive back to my dorm. I honestly didn't want this night to end but unfortunately we had pulled up to the dorm. We both got out and walked to the door.

"I had a really wonderful time Jackson. I hope we can do it again sometime." I smiled.

"I do too" he said. He then leaned over and kissed me on my cheek and starts to walk back to his car. I rubbed my cheek with my hand. Missing the warmth his lips gave. But then I suddenly remembered something.

"Jackson! Wait, you forgot you jacket!" I yelled to him.

"Don't worry keep it. Denim looks way better on you then me." He said with a smirk. I nodded and watched him drive off. I walked inside and the first thing I saw was all of the boys waiting for me.

"A-am I in trouble or something?" I say, slowly walking towards them.

"No silly, we just want to know the details. Did you two kiss?" J-hope replied happily. I gasped and hit the back of his head.

"Of course we didn't you pabo, He brought me to a lovely picnic and then we walked the beach." I said proudly.

"Then why do you have his jacket?" Yoongi pointed out.

"It started to rain and then he said I could keep it" I said dreamily.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend....." Tae taunted.

"Do not! This was only our first date!" I yelled defensively.

"Jackson may not have a girlfriend yet but do you know what he does have" Jungkook said with a smirk.  
"What?" I asked. 

"A video of this Conversation!" He says showing his phone recording everything. 

"No! Delete that right now!" I said trying to reach his phone.

"Nope, too late, it's already sent." Jungkook said as everyone else laughed. I faked a little pout.

"No more cuddles for you" I said with a frown.

"What! No, I'm so sorry" Jungkook yelled while hugging me.

"Come on let's go to bed then" I say picking Jungkook up and over my shoulder.

"H-how are you doing that?" Jin asked.

"I told you guys already. Jungkookie here isn't the only muscle pig." I said laughing as I walked to my room with Jungkook still on my shoulder.

  
_**Jackson's POV** _

When I got back to my dorm, I sighed in relief.

"So was it a success then?" JB asked.

"Yeah, we had such a good time but I don't want to scare her away so I'm going to try to take it slow" I explained.

"That's a good idea" JB replied. Just then I got a video from Jungkook. JB and I watched it, only to find BTS interrogating a flustered Y/n about the date. The video left me red in the face. 

"Maybe she likes you back after all." JB smirked as he leaves the room. I sighed as I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Could she really like me back?" I wondered as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
